


Equius/Karkat Drabble

by spatial_inaugural



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatial_inaugural/pseuds/spatial_inaugural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! So this is my first form of fanwork on AO3! I hope it is enjoyed and thank you for tumblr user, iamequiuszahhak for requesting it! I know its about twenty-eight more words that what should be in a drabble, but I hope it isn't too much of a problem with that addition!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Equius/Karkat Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this is my first form of fanwork on AO3! I hope it is enjoyed and thank you for tumblr user, iamequiuszahhak for requesting it! I know its about twenty-eight more words that what should be in a drabble, but I hope it isn't too much of a problem with that addition!

Karkat Vantas came over to Equius' hive at the age of five and fifty-four hundreth solar sweeps (or twelve human years). He wasn't at all intimidated, he was fascinated to meet this new troll of whom seemed to romantically entice him. The door opened and the blue-blooded troll greeted Vantas with slight distaste. However, Equius did think Karkat did look a bit adorable. He went over and stood in front of Karkat. The red-blood looked up and scratched his head. Equius looked down and moved his head down awkwardly to peck Karkat on his forehead. There was a small bruise left upon Karkat's forehead, but he found it kind of cute and wanted Equius to give him more. They were happy that evening, laughing at Vantas' polka-dotted face.


End file.
